dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 160
'Episode 160 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 159 Next: Episode 161 Highlights *Featured Video: Brett "the Fat" Keane documentary *The return of Gorilla199. *The debut of the Story Time With Paul segment Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Kent Hovind Disciple of The Illuminati # Gail Chord Schuler: JESUIT THREAT LETTER TO GAIL # Gorilla199: Shape Shifting UFO's - The Masonic 3D Deception - by Gorilla199 # To Every Man Who Never Called Himself a Feminist - Kendra Urdang # VenomFangX: The Top 3 Atheist Arguments # Joe Jinky: Thank God I'm not a liberal! # Brett Keane: Total Depravity of GMan...Where do you stand? # DaveCreator: Megaman remix track 1 # NephilimFree: Atheists are Incapable of Being Responsible Scientists # Joshua Feuerstein: Ariana Grande Supports PLANNED PARENTHOOD!!! # Vigilant Christian: The Martian Movie/Water Found on Mars/NASA & Hollywood LIES EXPOSED Start Of The Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants playing an animation of Paul exploring Brett Keane's house and he was later ambushed by Brett himself. Once they were done with their shilling, they talked about how much they wanted to fuck John Cena. Paul then talks about a Google Hangout that won several academy awards. Finally, they played a video, specifically a troll or not a troll video accusing Kent Hovind of being a disciple of the Illuminati. After that shit, they went onto the Crazy People Segment. This time they watched a video by FUCKING GAIL SCHULER AGAIN, 3RD FUCKING SHOW IN A ROW (the original writer of this article dies of a rage induced stroke). In this video, Gail reads hate mail from Jesuits. After these 4 grown men are done giggling over a mentally ill woman's video, they reviewed a video from Gorilla199. Straight away, he claims that triangles can fly, and will drop nukes and kill people. Gorilla proves this by folding origami with a picture of a B-52 stealth bomber and makes it into a pyramid. They then listened to a feminist slam poetry about how men who do not identify as feminists are rape supporters. They then re-watched the same VenomFangX video about atheist arguments for the 3rd time. Everyone in the chat even informs them that the video was already watched before (they even name one of the previous episodes it was played in). Middle Of The Show The peasants responded to a Kinky Joe video where Joe Jinky was demanding "Inrehfootable" proof that Sandy Hook happened. They then read a News article that displayed a picture of Anthony Fantano to represent the Oregon shooter. If it was actually was Anthony, no one would be surprised. They then discusses how easy it is to get a gun in the country, even if you are mentally disturbed. Ben then shares his wet dream, where he is allowed to strike an airplane with a mortar placed in his backyard (how the fuck does that work). Brett Keane then makes a video slandering G Man. Basically, the video was just Brett Keane projecting all of his flaws onto G Man. Paul had to use the bathroom and smoke pan. While Paul was gone, they played another Magaman remix from DaveCreator. Once Paul returned, they reviewed a video by NephilimFree (God help us all). Paul then makes an argument that would stump even the greatest of minds: ''"Show me a fish that can fly", effectively refuting evolution and proving God's existence. End Of The Show Paul interrogates Scotty about the injury of Scotty Cena. After that, Josh Feuerstein expressed how he's pissed off because a "wannabe popstar" named Ariana Grande (who is actually a popstar) supports Planned Parenthood. Then, the Crigilant Vistian doubts the finding of water on Mars. Pretty much all DP did to respond was to yell at the top of their lungs and use strawman humor, what fun. At this point, the Vigilant Christian is more entertaining than anything the DP has done in the last 5 episodes. Vigilant Christian deviates so much from the original topic that he bitches and moans about demons and aliens; it's pretty batshit. Finally, the peasants headed into Crazy Craigslist Ads segment. Then, arguably the only enjoyable segment of this episode, Story Time With Paul was commenced. The first story Paul shared was about how he suffered a panic attack when he smoked pot. The second story was about how Paul got carjacked. Trivia *The Jesuit Order is the military branch of the Roman Catholic Church. *Paul's mother was watching the show. *Ben is a clown. *TJ, Ben, and Scotty are sushi eaters. *Scoopy points out that when TJ was in the Netherlands, he said that Dutch people are ugly while he was high Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego